The New York Detective that Complicated my Life
by Flack and Messer Addict
Summary: Annabel Stevens just wants to make it as a big city photographer in New York. When she get's grabbed at knifepoint on the streets and Detective Don Flack comes to the rescue, things just get complicated from there on out.
1. Chapter 1

**Bright Lights Big City**

No matter what people with statistics say for that matter, I Love New York. Sure people get mugged everyday and traffic during rush hour is a pain in the ass but despite all this it's still a beautiful city. Granite I've only been in the city for a few months now but it's finally warming up to me. Every down side has its place, at least I hope it does. The past 4 months no I'm not going to lie I have been a piece of work. Moving from Tulsa Oklahoma to live out my dream of becoming a big city photographer was tougher than I thought it would be. I still have the dream though of people looking up at billboards, seeing pictures and recognizing them as my, Annabel Stevens, work. The only break I've had so far though is a crazy cat lady Who asked me to take a picture of every single one of her 12 cats. Pay was good so guess I can't complain. Right now though I'm starting to think my cousin tony was right, that I'm just not cut out for the big city. Then again Cousin Tony is about as smart as a butter knife. Well, I'll just have to take it step by step then.

I'm sitting at my computer, refreshing my email for what seems like the billionth time, see if I have any new shoots. So far nothing. shaking my head, I stand up from my computer chair, and walk to my barely finished living room and plop down on my beating down couch. " I've really gotta get a life and I'm talking to myself, that's just wonderful." I mutter to myself as I run my hand through my blonde hair. Shaking my head once again, I get up off the couch and head towards the freezer in my kitchen, hoping to have some vanilla ice cream left. Sadly though, I don't. Well, guess I can go get some then. Grabbing my coat and my keys, I quickly lock up my place then head out. When I get to the street, I start walking to the convenience store down the street. I'm walking down the street with my hands in my pockets and my head down when I start to get the feeling someone's watching me. Ignoring the feeling, I continued walking down the street. I can't ignore the feeling anymore when I feel someone stick something sharp pain in my lower back, which is probably a knife.

"Hey Pretty lady. Give me your money and your pretty face won't get hurt." Ohhh shit, this isn't good.

"I don't have any money on me." I lied, which probably wasn't a smart thing to do to the person that had a knife in my back.

"I think you're lying to me." The man snarled in my ear. As I breathed through my nose, I smelled the distinct smell pf cigarettes and alcohol, great combination.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because I'm the man that's got a knife in ya back." He starts to dig the knife deeper into my back and I feel it puncture my skin. I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing for my death. Guess I'm not going to be a photographer in the city then.

Out of the blue I hear a voice say "Hey, what do ya think you're doing?" I open my eyes to see who said that. I take it the voice belongs to a man who's standing across the street, looking at this ordeal. The man is tall and well-built, with black hair. At this point, this is all I can tell.

I feel the pressure off my back and before I can turn around to get a glance at my offender, he's taking off down the street. The guy across the street now takes off across the street, coming towards me. Wait, who the hell is this guy? Not that I'm not grateful that he probably saved my life but still. The guy finally get's across and he stops in front of me, giving me a better look at him. I was correct about his built and height. When I look up at him, I find myself staring into his incredibly blue eyes. Woah, his eyes are... wow, just wow. I shake my head slightly to get out of the daze.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" The strange man asks me.

"I'm fine he just had a knife in my lower back, may I ask who the hell you are?" The man's eyes narrow for a second.

"Don Flack, New York detective. I have to make a call for a minute. Stay here please." Now I have a name for the face, and a job too. You know, Only I would manage to get held at knifepoint and a cop manages to come to rescue, just my luck.

I watch the man, now known as Flack step away a few feet and pull out his phone. He quickly dials a number before putting it to his ear.

"Hey Mac, It's Flack. I just stopped a man grabbing a woman at knifepoint down the street from Joe's convenience store, might want to come over and get her processed and see if she can give a sketch of the man." He listens for a minute before speaking.

"I'll stay with her until you and Stella get here. See ya then." He puts the phone back then walks back over to me.

"Can I get your name please?" Flack asks in a thick New york accent. I'm going to take a wild guess and say he's from New York, it's just a shot in the dark though.

"Annabel Stevens." I tell Flack, who just nods.

"And I take it you're not from New York Mrs. Stevens?"

"What the hell does that have to do with..." I motion with my hands "this?"

"Well, New yorkers would have either A stayed in side because they're smart, or B beat the crap out of the guy. So tell me, where you from?"

"Tulsa, Oklahoma."

"Second question, what the hell gave you the idea to walk the streets of New York at 10:00 at night?" I mean I get this guy's a detective but come on!

"Does it matter detective?" I snapped at him.

"Ok, just asking." He backed off slightly. I open my mouth to respond when A car pulls up with Police lights pull up to the street. A man and a women get out of the car, Who I assume to be the Mac and Stella flack was talking about earlier. Both of them walk up to me.

"Maim I'm detective Mac Taylor and that's Stella Bonasera. Your name is?" Mac Taylor speaks to me, his voice professional.

"It's Annabel Stevens."

"Well, Mrs Stevens If you follow Mrs Bonasera so she could get your story that'd be great." I look over at Stella who gives me a smile and motions me to follow her. This is going to be a long night.

So, I wanna know what did you guys think? Hopefully you guys liked it :) It's my first time writing fanfiction so hopefully I did good


	2. Chapter 2

**The New York Detective That Complicated My Life**

I walk a few feet away with Stella until we stop near the squad car her and Mac and arrived in. She looks at me as she takes out a flashlight from what I assume to be her crime scene kit. She turns towards me and gives me a soft smile.

"So, Mrs..."

"Please, it's Annabel."

"Annabel, would you like to tell me what happened tonight?" Stella asks, turning the flashlight on and shining it on me and over my body, checking for I assume to be possible injuries.

"I was in my house when I decided to pick up a few things at the convenience store down the street."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you picking up?" Detective Bonasera asks.

"I went to go get some ice cream." She raises an eyebrow, before laughing lightly.

"One of those days huh?" She asks.

"You have no idea."

"So, what happened next?"

"I was walking down the street and I kept getting the feeling I was being watched, but I chose to ignore it. Then when I started to continue to go down the street, someone had come up from behind me and stuck a knife in my lower back."

"I need to take a look at your lower back please." Obliging, I turned around and lifted up my Jacket and shirt to show my lower back. She shines the light on my lower back and she looks at it.

"It's not too bad, he just punctured the skin and drew a little blood that's all. Ok, so what happened after that?"

"He asked me to give him money in which I refused by saying I had no money. He thought I was lying to him. Right as he started to dig the knife into my back, is when the Detective over there had asked what was going on, which scared the guy off and he took off towards the opposite direction I was heading."

"I would head the other direction if I was on Detective Flack's bad side. So did he ask if you were ok, and did he identify himself?"

"Yes Detective Bonasera he did all of those, and that's when he called you guys."

"Ok, thank you. You can head over to Detectives Taylor and Flack now." She smiles before I walk back towards them. When I reach the two, Detective Taylor turns his eyes on me.

"Mrs. Stevens, even though you gave Detective Bonasera your story your going to have to come down to the police station first thing in the morning to file a full report. The sooner you do the sooner the guy that did this to you can be behind bars."

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I begin to walk down the street when I hear footsteps trying to keep up with me. I turn around to see Detective Flack behind me.

"Did I forget something detective?" I ask him and I adjust my stance slightly.

"No, I just figured I could walk you back to your place, don't want this guy coming back." That's... sweet but still I think I can walk back.

"Not that I don't appreciate the measure because I do but I think I can walk to my place, it's right down the street."

"Mrs Stevens, I'm not going to be taking no for an answer on this one so we might as well get walking." He motions for me to start walking. Sighing, I start walking ahead of him slightly. In a matter of seconds, he's walking by my side.

"So, what made you want to move to New York from Oklahoma, if I'm not mistaken it's quite different from New York." I give him a look and he just smirks.

"What? Just making small talk." He said defensively. The rest of the walk to my place is silent, just the sound of our footsteps hitting the sidewalk. When we reach my place, I stop in my tracks in front of it.

"This is it, thanks for walking me back Detective." I say before walking up the steps. As I have my hand on the doorknob for the entry way, He get's my attention.

"Yeah detective?"

"You can call me by my last name right, it's not toxic." I smile slightly.

"I think I'm good with Detective for now." I turn the knob and enter, but before I close the door I hear him say "Goodnight Annabel." Shaking my head, I climb the two flights of stairs to get to my place. I unlock my door and head inside shutting the door behind me. I take off my shoes then check my phone. 2 missed calls from Tony, ohhh shit. He hates it when I miss his calls cause he thinks I have a gun to my head. Well, it wasn't a gun and it wasn't at my head. Quickly, I pick up the phone and call Tony. He picks almost immediately.

"Hey Tony." I start out.

"Ohh thank god, you didn't call me back. I thought you were dead. I was half tempted to go down to new York and find you." He says in his thick Boston Drawl. He's lived in Boston for 6 years and he has the accent down pat.

"I can assure you Tony I'm perfectly fine, I just... got caught up in something, I just got home in fact." If he were to find out what happened, he would be scared enough to have three heart attacks.

"Ohh yeah. What were you doing that you just got back from?" He asks me.

"I... took a walk. See if I can get any good pictures of New York nature at night."

"The things you'll do to get photos."

"That's the dream man." I smile as I head towards my bedroom.

"Well, I should let you go. Have to get that beauty sleep you so desperately don't need."

"Thanks Tony, I'll talk to you soon. Night." I hang up, then I put my phone on my bedside table. I change into a shirt and sweat pants, then pull back the covers on my bed. I climb into my bed, then pull the covers up to my chin. As I slowly drift off to sleep, the events of the night are running through my head. Hopefully, this whole ordeal is over soon.

So, I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the first one :) the next one you'll be introduced to the rest of the CSI team :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The New York Detective That Complicated My Life**

I wake up the next morning, feeling oddly rested for what had happened last night. It's not every day someone goes out to get ice cream and ends up getting grabbed at knife point. I'm just lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling when it hits me. I have to go into the department and report what happened.

Groaning, I roll out of bed and walk over to my closet where I manage to change my sweat pants to jeans before my phone goes off. Running over from my closet to my phone, I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, out of breath.

"Yes, Ms. Stevens, this is Detective Taylor from last night. I called to remind you that you need to come in and report this, unless you don't want to." No, I don't want to report it. I'm just going to leave it as it is.

"Yes, of course I still want to. I was just getting ready to leave to..." I'm in the middle of saying that, I trip on a shoe, sending me flying to the ground. I grunt as I hit the ground.

"Ms. Stevens, are you ok?" Taylor asks me.

"Yeah, I just tripped on something," I pause as I get up off the floor "but, I just moved here not too long ago so I don't know where the building is at." I tell Detective Taylor truthfully as I make my way to my closet again.

"I will send a Detective out to your address." Feeling that I shouldn't argue, I relay my address to Taylor.

"We'll see you shortly." He says curtly then hangs up. Great going Annabel, you trip and fall while on the phone with a Detective. Awesome way to embarrass yourself. Shaking my head, I open my closet doors and grab my Boston red socks shirt that my cousin Tony got me several years back. I put that one then make my way into my living room to check my email for the usual jobs. Nothing. Just as I sign out of my computer, there's a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I ask, hoping the person on the end answers.

"It's Detective Flack from last night. Mac- I mean Detective Taylor sent me over to take you to the station." Of course, Flack's here! Mr. I'm going to walk ya home and take no for an answer.

Biting down on my tongue to keep myself from saying anything, I walk over to the door and open it. Detective Flack is wearing a suit similar to the one he was wearing last night.

He looks at me then the t-shirt and his eyes widen.

"What?" I ask, being self-conscious about what I look like.

"Are you wanting to get yourself killed?" Flack asks me.

"Excuse me?" I ask him, my voice getting higher pitched.

"Your shirt. The Yankees and the Red Socks have a HUGE rivalry. They've had it for years." He explains eyeing my shirt again.

"Fine, I'll grab a jacket." I mutter some incoherent words under my breath as I walk inside to grab a jacket.

"What was that?" I hear ask. With the jacket in my hand, I snap around to glare at him. He smiles as I glare at him, walking and putting the jacket at the same time.

"Let's just get this over with." I say as we walk down the two flight of stairs to get outside. Once outside, Flack leads me to a black truck of some sort. I go to open the passenger side door but Flack has it already opened.

"Really?"

"What can I say, I was raised right. Now get in." Shaking my head, I get in and he closes the door behind me. He gets into the truck and pulls away from the house. Resting my head on the window, I just past the time looking at our surroundings that we pass by. In no time in it all, we arrive there. In all actuality, it's been 20 minutes. When we pull up in front of the Police department, I get out-and-out front is another man, who I assume is another detective due to the badge.

This man has blonde hair that is slightly spiked towards the top and glasses, with grayish eyes underneath the glasses. He's wearing a simple green t-shirt with blue jeans and his badge clipped to the belt of his pants. The man now looks towards me, but not at me. Then I realise, he's probably looking at Detective Flack behind me.

"What Flack? Can't pick up enough girls off the clock so you need to pick some up while your on the job?" The man smiles at Flack.

"Can it Messer." Flack says. Even though I couldn't see him, i could tell in the tone of his voice that he has a smile on his face.

"Whatever you say." This Messer guy responds then goes back into the police department. Without any word, Flack leads me inside the department and once I get into the main area, the smell of sweat, dirt, and coffee hit me. The smell doesn't bother me though seeing that I grew up on a farm in Tulsa. As my eyes search the room, I spot Detective Taylor and some other guy I haven't met coming towards me. This one is African-American with closely shaved hair towards his head.

When the reach me, Detective Taylor offers a small smile. "Ms. Stevens, thank you for coming down. We appreciate you taking time to do this. This right here is Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. Him and I will be taking your statement and if willing, DNA and fingerprints for future referencing." I nod my head to give approval for the DNA and fingerprints.

"Excellent, Flack we've got this from here." I look back at Flack to see him nod his head and walk away off towards a deeper part of the department. Looking back at Detective Taylor and Hawkes, they motion me to sit down at a nearby desk.

"Mrs. Stevens, is there anything about the man you remember?" Dr. Hawkes asks.

"I remember that he smelled like a mixture of alcohol and cigarettes." Detective Taylor nods his head before writing down something in a notebook/pad.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about? Anything can help us catch this guy." Detective Taylor asks me.

"When he spoke to me, he had a accent. Not a New York accent though, it sounded like he came from the west coast. Other than that, I can't tell you anything else about him."

Dr. Hawkes and Detective Taylor stand up, so I follow suit.

Both Hawkes and The Detective take cards out of their jacket pockets.

"If you happen to remember anything at all, give one of us a call." I take the cards from both of them.

"Thank you." I nod my head and begin to walk out of the department. Once Outside, I was going to take a cab and go home but as a rash decision, I start walking straight ahead remembering that I saw a park up the road.

(Somewhere in the Police Department)

Detective Messer and Flack are looking out a window, watching Annabel walk up the street.

"I give your girl credit man, she's got guts to walk down the streets after being grabbed at knife point." Messer comments to Flack.

"Danny she's not my girl, but yeah she does." Flack sighs before walking away.

"Flack, where are you going?" Danny asks.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Flack responds without turning his back.

"I thought she wasn't your girl?" Messer asks.

"She's not." Flack responds.

Sorry with the long hiatus, had a lot of stuff going on with school ending and not. Now since it's summer, I'll be updating a lot more :) so do you guys like it so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**The New York Detective That Complicated My Life**

I walked down the street, the wind whipping my hair around my face. To slightly block the wind, I pull the collar up on my jacket so it some what guards my face. As I continue to make my way towards the park, I hear the sound of fastly approaching steps. Feeling that it's another attacker, I quicken my pace.

"Annabel hold up!" Detective Flack calls out. I stop dead in my tracks. Does this guy have an obsession with me, cause it's starting to piss me off. I snap around to glare at him.

"Why are you following me Detective?" I ask, gritting my teeth slightly.

"Look," He begins to push through many people coming from the opposite direction to get closer to me. "I saw you walking down the street and I thought since what happened with last night, you wouldn't want to be walking alone."

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I think I'm good." I nod at him. All he does is shake is head and dig a card of his pocket. Seriously, what the hell is up with people giving me their cards. He sticks the card in my hand.

"That's my card, my cell's on back so if you need anything, just call me." I cock my head to the right slightly hopefully to convey that I don't understand this at all. He seems to miss that though.

"Nice seeing you." He smiles slightly before walking back down the street the way he came. I pull my eyes away from him to look at the card in my hand. I raise my hand up closer to my face so I can see the card.

_Don Flack_

_New York city Detective_

_Desk number: 647-784-2245_

I turn the card over to see that his cell number is of course written on the back of the card in black ink. Stuffing the card in my pocket, I continue my way to the park we had passed. Within 5 minutes or so, I come across a small park on the left side hand of the road. I walk into the park and begin strolling through.

Dead center of the park is a beautiful clear lake, which is rare in New York. The sun reflects perfectly off the surface of the pond. Taking out my phone, I begin to set up to take a picture with what I have. As I step back to get a better shot of the pond, I step backwards onto a rock, causing me to trip and fall backwards.

There, again I show myself being a freaking clutz. I look over at my arm and see a cut that blood is coming out of. That definitely looks sexy. As I assess my other body parts, I notice multiple bruises and cuts, but nothing is as bad as what I have on my arm. I get up and when I check the ground to see if I dropped anything, when I see a point sticking out of the soil that looks like... a nose? What the fuck?

Bending down, I uncover the dirt on the 'nose' and when all the dirt is off the object, I do see that it in fact is a nose. Holy shit. I keep digging where I see the nose sticking up and soon enough I find the cheek, bones, chin and lips. When I finally uncover, that's when it finally hits me; I found a dead body.

For some reason, I start to cry and my breathing gets more labored. Shit, what do I do?

I fish around for my phone and find it then dig the first card out of my pocket, which just happens to Flack's card. Shakily, I dial the number on my phone and press call, then put the phone to my ear. It rings for a few seconds before he answers.

"Detective Flack." He says somewhat professionally.

"Flack... it's Annabel." I say, trying to not cry while on the phone with him.

"Well, you just called me by my last name. I think that's a major victory in my books." He responds. I don't say anything back because I'm to busy sobbing slightly over the dead body I just found.

He I think picks up on my hesitation because he responds rather quickly. "Annabel, what's going on? Are you ok?" He starts asking.

"Flack I just... I found..." I try to tell him but my voice keeps cracking.

"Annabel, it's ok. Everything's going to be fine. Just tell me, what did you find?" He asks, desperation peeking through now.

"I just found a dead body in the park."

I know I left it at a weird spot but don't worry, cliff hanger will be solved soon enough :)


	5. Chapter 5

The New York Detective That Complicated My Life

It takes awhile for Flack to respond, and in the mean time I'm trying to slow my breathing down slightly.

"I'm sorry Annabel but did you just say you found a dead body?" He asks. I don't know if he's asking out of doubt or shock but either way, it causes me to break down slightly.

"What, don't believe me Flack?" My voice almost goes out.

"No, I believe you. Now what park are you at?" He questions me rather quickly.

"Is right down the street from the Department, left hand side of road." I choke out as I wipe my eyes.

"All right, we'll be there shortly. Annabel stay there, I mean it." The last part of it sounded angry but I didn't want to ask questions about it. He hung up right after that. I close the phone and stuck it in my pocket. I try to stand up, but my knees currently have the consistency of jello so I go straight back down.

So as of now, I sitting next to the rock that cut my arm. I sit there for a good 5 minutes before I hear the slight skidding of car tires. I look up and sure enough, Flack came along with two other officers. Stella and Danny follow closely behind.

Flack spots me and walks over to me. When he gets to me, he ends up having to look down at me.

"Hey Annabel, where's the body?" He asks with his intense blue eyes locked onto mine. All I do is point to the face that I dug up. He looks in that direction and nods his head. He then turns his head towards me.

"You realise I'm going to have to get your story." I nod my head as I've finally began to calm down. When I lift my head slightly, Danny and Stella have finally made their way over.

"Wow Flack, she is not having much luck." All Flack does is elbow Danny in the ribs slightly. Stella shakes her head as she brings her kit over to the body.

"There's blood on this rock near the victim's body, could be their's or the killers."

"That's actually my blood." They all give me questioning looks.

"I tripped over the rock, and that's when I saw her nose sticking out of the ground slightly." I finally manage to get up, but the minute I do Flack starts asking questions.

"Woah, where do you think your going? We still need your story." He asks.

"Ok here it is. I went to take a picture of the lake, stepped back to get a better view when I tripped over that rock walking backwards, cutting my arm. That's when I looked over and saw what I thought was a nose sticking out of the ground. I dug until I saw the face, then I called you. How bout that for a story?" I respond, my Oklahoma accent getting thick.

Flack opens his mouth when Stella speaks up. "Hey Ms. Stevens can you come over here for a minute." I walk over to her where she waiting a few feet away from the body.

"I apologise for Detective Flack, he can be a little... forward sometimes. Ms. Stevens is it ok if I get a blood sample, just to make sure that blood on the rock is yours?"

"Yeah." Turning to side, I allow her to take a swab and pick up some blood dripping down my arm. She quickly collects it, and turns back to her kit.

"If you told Detective Flack your story, you can go home." Nodding my head, I being to turn around when Stella gets my attention again.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, no one should have to be the one to discover a dead body." She gives me a smile, which I find myself returning.

"Thanks, means a lot." I finally turn around and walk out of the park entrance. I look both ways down the street and see a local bus station so I head down to the bus station where one other person is. I sit next to them on the bench when my phone rings. I don't even bother looking at the caller ID when I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, slightly annoyed that people can't leave me alone.

"It's Flack. Annabel, where'd you go?"

"Bus station down the street, why do you care?"

"I was just wondering." Then he hangs up rather suddenly. Well, that wasn't weird at all. I shake my head for what seems like the thousandth time today. I get pretty involved with the street across from me when the person at the bus stop with me who is an older woman speaks up.

"There's a young man coming over here, and he's look right at you." That get's my attention. I snap my head around to see Flack coming towards here. Ohh wonderful, I can't even escape to my home without him following me.

I launch up from the bench and prepare to run when he goes "Ohh you're not bolting on me this time." He motions for me to sit back down, and grudgingly I do so. He sits right next to me, and when I say right next to me, I mean RIGHT next to me. Literally, he leaves barely any breathing room. I'm sitting so close to him that my knee is pressed up against his thigh.

"May I ask why your here?" I lower my voice slightly so the lady next to me can't here the conversation. When I turn to look at her, she gets up off the bench and walks away. Thanks, now I'm alone with him.

"Well I'm not out pan handling that's for sure..." He isn't afraid to throw a smile in there.

"Where are you heading?"

"Wherever it is your going." I raise my eyebrows as I look at him.

"Look, after what happened with the other night and what happened today, I don't exactly think it's safe for you to be alone, so for the rest of the day. I'm keeping a close watch on you." He looks at me.

"I have to ask you this but why are you doing this? Has you've done this with anybody else in the situation?"

"No, I definitely haven't done this with any other person in your situation."

"Then why me? Why start now?" He starts looking at me that could make an ice-cube melt before his hand brushes my knee. What is going on?

"Well for starters..." He begins to speak but he's interrupted by his phone going off. He quickly unclips it from his belt.

"Yeah? Ok Stella, you want me to take her back home? Ok, I understand now. I'll see you later." He shuts his phone before clipping it back to his belt. Flack stands up from the bench an sticks out his hand slightly.

"What are you doing?" I question him.

"Stella wants me to drive you on home, said it's for safety reason and the fact that you should never ride a bus in new york." He continues to have his hand stuck out.

"I got this..." I stand up rather shaky, and end up tripping into Flack's chest. He grabs my upper arms to steady me. Ok, awkward...

Haha I finally had Flannabel happen (that's what I'm calling them til I can come up with a better name) First cliffhanger and hope you love (hate) it and the rest of the chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

The New York Detective That Complicated My Life

When I look up at Flack, he still has a hold on my upper arms. For a minute, I find myself just looking up at him, not moving. He seems to be just looking down at me. His grip on my upper arms loosens, but stays.

Suddenly, I clear my throat and look away causing Flack to drop his grip on my arms.

"Thanks for umm... offering to drive me home." I say awkwardly. Who wouldn't feel awkward after what happened?

"No problem." He responds, then begins walking back down the street. Quick question, how the hell is he not fazed by this? Cause I sure as hell am!

Shaking my head, I start to follow Flack and he leads me to the same car he had driven me to the department. This time though, I manage to open up the passenger door and get in before he reaches the car door. Maybe it's that I really want to get the hell out of this situation.

When he finally reaches the car, he's staring at me, then he shakes his head then get's into the car himself. He starts the car and drives of without another word, which for one I'm glad for. If he had wanted to have a conversation, I would've just died. Thankfully, the ride to my place has been uneventful and silent.

When he pulls up outside of my place, I go to grab the door handle, when he grabs my arm, but drops it.

"Wait Annabel." Ohh great, conversation time.

"Yeah?" I swallow as I let go of the door handle.

"Well first, can you look at me?" I turn my gaze from the window of the car door to him. He get's this look in his eyes that I can't place. Is it just me but are his eyes getting darker? I'm just imagining it, right? "Look, what happened back there, I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Awkward? What would make you think things are going to be awkward? " I ask, getting slightly nervous.

"I don't know, the fact that you were in the car faster than we could count to five. How about that you wouldn't talk to me." I get another good look at his eyes and see that his mood has changed, completely. Don't ask me how I know that just by looking at his eyes.

"Things aren't going to be awkward, don't worry about it." I try to calm him down. I guess it works because a smile finds its way on his face.

I reach for the door handle and open the car door this time. I get out of the car and close the door. I'm walking up the steps of my place when Flack calls out "I'll call you." I snap around. How the hell did he get my number?

"Remember? You called me to tell me you found a body?" He reminds me, a chuckle in his voice. Ohh yeah, wow how could I forget that?

I just shake my head as I continue to walk the steps as he calls out "Try not to find any more bodies!" Ignoring him, I finally get inside my building.

Climbing the two sets of stairs that I love doing everyday, I finally get to my place. Opening the door, I take my coat off and close the door behind me as I enter. I throw my coat over a near by chair before making my way to my bathroom to take a shower that I ever so need.

When I get under the spray of the shower, I let it erase the dirt and the disgusting feeling the covers my body. I wonder if this is the feeling you get when you discover my body.

I finally get out of the shower after god knows how long and change into sweat pants before my phone rings. I check the called I.D somewhat afraid that it's Flack. It reads Tony, my cousin and I answer.

"Hey Tony.." I answer as I walk over to the couch.

"Annabel, you ok? I was reading news on the computer today and it said they found a body in new york in a park that's close to your place." Great. Should I just leave out the part that I found the body? Yeah, I'll just leave it out.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't even know who that is."

"Ok, good just making sure you were ok." A knock on the door interrupts our conversation.

"Well I thank you for checking in on me." I smile as get up off the couch and go towards the door. When I look through the peep-hole of my door and see Flack standing there. What the fuck?

"Tony, I'm going to have to have to call you back." I don't even bother to hear his response as I hang up then stick the phone in my pocket. I undo the lock on my door and open to See Flack standing there, in casual clothes. He's wearing a simple red t-shirt that's tighter in the upper arm area, with jeans and aviator glasses with black lenses. I try to let my eyes wander to his arms, but the shirt puts his upper arm muscles on display.

"What are you doing?" I ask, forcing my eyes to look back up at his face.

"I was going to call you and ask this, but I figured I'd do it in person. Annabel, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get a drink with me tonight?" He asks. I would look into his eyes to see his emotion but I can't see his eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it won't be that bad..." He looks at me while the corner of his mouth turns up in a grin.

"Fine give me a couple of minutes." I walk away from the door, Wordlessly inviting him in. I look back and he comes into my place before shutting the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." I call as I go into my bedroom. When I get in, I close the door behind me. I'm going out with Flack tonight, oh god.

Ok so I decided to call them Annack, because it sounds amazeballs :D anyways, Flack asked Annabel out, so again FINALLY ANNACK! Lol anyways next chapter will be them out :)


	7. Chapter 7

The New York Detective That Complicated My Life

Why, why am I going out with him tonight? Whatever I said yes for, must not have consulted with my brain, because Now I'm doing something I don't want to do. Wait, what am I even going to be wearing? Ohh great, so many decisions.

Walking over to my closet, I put on my favorite pair of blue jeans with a simple white top and my brown leather jacket. I grab my shoes when as I'm walking and trying to put them on at the same time and I trip and on my face. Seriously, what the hell is with me and tripping near or talking to a detective?

"Everything ok in their Annabel?" Flack asks, I can tell he's on the edge of laughter. I walk over to the bedroom door, and open it, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm good." I look in Flack's direction and he's leaning against my kitchen counter. With his sunglasses still on, he looks at me. He quickly gives me a once over before walking away from the counter and towards me.

"You look great. You ready to go?" He asks me as he finally takes off his sunglasses.

"Thanks, and yeah I'm ready." I say the first part somewhat nervously. Wow, your nervous after a 'you look great'? What the hell Annabel?

"Then let's go. I know this bar and grill down the street that's wonderful and it's a nice night so I figured we could walk there." He opens my door for me and I walk out. He follows me and closes the door. I then lock the door.

"Wait, I thought you said to not walk around New York City at night?" I ask him as we walk down the two sets of stairs and then walk outside and onto the sidewalk.

"I did, but I said not to do it alone. Besides, no one's going to do anything to you while I'm here." He gives me a 'dont mess with it' look. Flack puts his hand on my lower back, but drops it quickly afterwards. The rest of the walk down the street is in silence. Minutes later, we come up on Dusty's Bar and Grill. I walk to open the door to the bar and grill but again Flack opens the door for me. Shaking my head, I enter the building and this time, Flack isn't hesitant to rest his hand on my lower back and lead me towards a table. As he's leading me towards a table, I feel alot of the men at the bar, just watching me carefully as if Flack might disappear at any moment and the other men might have a chance with me. I have a feeling he senses this because he drops his hand on my back and slides his arm along my shoulders, and brings me up against him.

"I saw the way you freaked out over the looks, this is for that." He whispers in my ear, his lips practically brushing against my ear. Ok, that's incredibly sweet, and slightly awkward. He continues to lead me towards a table that's slightly way from the center of the room. We reach the table and he slides a chair out for me to sit down, in which I do. He pushes the chair before leaning down to whisper in my ear again.

"Just relax." He picks up his head and goes to sit down across from me at the table. Even though we're away from the main part of the place, there are still one or two men staring at me.

"So Annabel..." Flack brings me out of wherever my mind was heading.

"Yeah?"

"What's your story? Who is Annabel Stevens?" He asks. Is this is somewhat subtle way of asking more about me.

"Well as you already know, I grew up in Oklahoma. Lived on a farm for my entire life growing up until I moved into the more populated area when I was 19. Went to college for Photography."

"What about your parents?" He asks as if he has pure intrest in knowing.

"My parents..." I laugh slightly "My father was a preacher at a local church, still is til this day. He's hardcore Catholic, which believe me was very awkward in high school when I started dating."

"Your kidding right?" He asks in shock.

"Nope."

"Man, I wouldn't want to be a guy you knew in highschool."

"No kidding, I had brought a guy home after a date and my dad was telling him and me how 'we were going to go to hell. My mom though, was much more laid back. Was the type of women who would buy boxes of hair dye when she started going gray hated to admit, she was getting older. Now though, she's 57 and is enjoying being her age." I stop when the waitress brings us each a drink, but we didn't order. She then quickly walks away to tend to another table.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"No, but I think of my Cousin Tony as my brother because we practically grew up together. He lives in Boston now and let's just say he Didn't want me moving out here."

"Understandable. I have a little sister Sam, and if we didn't live here already. I wouldn't want her moving here either." Flack smiles as he takes a drink. "Speaking which, why did you move to New york in the first place? He asks. I take a sip of the drink the waitress brought me before answering.

"New york city's the place for dreams and I wanted to be a photographer. The thing is, it's not working out. I haven't found any photography jobs or any other jobs for that matter. My money's going fast and I have none coming in. In a few months if I don't get money coming in, which I don't want to have to go home with nothing left." I look down at the table.

"I'm sure you'll find something. After all, New York is where dreams come true." He gives me a smile. I go to smile back when My eye catches a man at the bar that's been watching us since we stepped in. He just stares at me and it has me worrying what he's thinking about.

Flack notices I'm not looking at him anymore so he turns around slightly to look at man. He just shakes his head as puts some money on the table.

"Annabel, wait by the entrance for me. I'll be right there."

"Wait by the entrance? Why?"

"Just go I'll be right behind you." I stand up from my chair and slowly start walking towards the entrance. Once I am out of view from the table, I turn around and look at the bar, having a feeling Flack is going to do something about it. Sure enough he's going to because he get's up from his seat and walk towards the man, but right before he reaches him he 'accidently' trips, falling into the man and causing him to spill his drink.

"Sorry about that man..." Flack apologises, but by the look on the man's face he knows this was a setup. I can bsrely hear this but I hear Flack say to the man "Next time, try not to stare at her and fucking creeping her out ok?" He gives the man a pat before turning towards the entrance, this is when I continue walking towards the entrance And I make in just enough time as he's turning the corner I was at when I hit the entrance.

I walk out of the bar and grill and hit the streets of new york with him literally at my side. We silently start walking down the street and I speak up after a minute or so.

"You didn't have to do that it there. It's not even my fault there looking at me." Flack gives me a sideways glance.

"No it's definetly not your fault." With that, we continue walking until we hit outside my place. He turns towards me.

"Annabel, you know how you were saying you couldn't find a job?"

"Yeah."

"Well I may have something for you." Say what? He's kidding right?

"Are you serious Flack?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it and I remember that my friend whose in real estate needs a person with a photography background to photograph the houses he own and pictures of the inside so he can sell the houses online." Oh my god, he's not kidding. "I'll call him and give him your number."

"Oh my god, thank you." Without thinking, I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. He's startled at first, but it doesn't take him long to return it.

"No problem Annabel." I pull away and I very suddenly, I kiss Flack. Holy shit what am I doing. I pull away as quickly as I went in. When I look at Flack he's still in shock slightly.

"Annabel what was..." before he answers, I walk inside to my building. And as I'm climbing the flights of stairs, I hear him calling after me, but I ignore him calling me.


	8. Chapter 8

The New York Detective That Complicated My Life

When I finally get into my place, I go to lay on the couch and stare up at the ceiling. What. The. Fuck? Why in god's name did I kiss him? I mean, I understand the hug because it was thanking for the job but the kiss? It was like my sanity went out the window for a minute. Even know I have no clue why I did it, I have to admit it wasn't half bad. Sure he wasn't reciprocating it but still... and god what am I saying? I barely even know the guy and I freaking kissed him. Even if I were to have feelings for him which I don't, how would I even know that he felt the same way.

I begin to close my eyes when my phone rings.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Hello is this Annabel Stevens?" A man asks.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" I respond with curiosity in my voice.

"This Anthony Hodgkin of Hodgkin Real estate. Don Flack had recommended you for the job opening we have." Wow, he called them that quickly.

"Oh yes." We talked for several minutes and before he hung up he told me to send him some pictures to his email that he gave me so he could make a decision on whether or not to hire me. Yes! This could be it, my big break. It's not long after that, that I get another phone call.

"Hello?" I ask, more chipper then I suspected.

"Well someone sounds happy." Stella muses. Wow, I did not expect her to call me.

"It's a long story, anyways what's up?" I sit up on my couch now.

"I was wondering if you wanted to half a late breakfast with me tomorrow." She asks me.

"I would love to." I respond.

"All right then, just me at the Department Detective Flack took you to at around 11:00 and we'll walk down the street to a great café that has the best eggs in the city." She tells me as I begin to get up from the couch.

"Sounds like a plan." I make my way to the Bedroom.

"All right, I'll see you then." When I hang up, I immediately climb into bed because with all that has happen, I am extremely tired. Hopefully tomorrow will be less interesting.

When I wake up the next morning, I look over at my clock and it says 10. Guess I should get dressed. I get up out of my and walk over to my closet where I put on a white sundress and I got a few weeks ago and a pair of brown sandals. I then quickly brush my hair and put on a little blush. I then grab my phone and a jean jacket to go over the dress then lock up my place.

After I get down the two flights of stairs and outside, i hail a cab and give him the address of the department. When he get's there, I pay him then get out and check the time on my phone. 10:55, perfect timing. I walk into the building and the same smell hits me as the first time I walked in here.

When I get to the area where all the other desks are, I spot Stella across the room as she does the same.

"I'll be ready in a minute I just have to tie up a few loose ends." She smiles before walking away. I go to lean against a desk when I hear a voice.

"Annabel?" Flack asks. I turn to see who's sitting at the desk and sure enough its Flack, back in a suit and tie.

"Ohh I didn't see you their detective." His facial expression changes when I say detective.

"Why are you acting different towards me?"

"I'm not acting different towards you, I don't know what you are talking about." Hopefully, If I play innocent, I can slide this past him.

"Like hell you are!" His voice is getting more angry. Guess innocence isn't going to work. "You reverted from my Flack to detective and you're trying to act innocent when you know damn well what happened last night." And I think I got him angry.

"I never had..." He stands up from his chair so he's towering over me. He lowers his voice when he speaks. "Bullcrap ok? I know you know that you kissed me last night, and you're trying to deny it happened. I wanna talk about this, now." Just as I open my mouth, Stella comes back out.

"You ready Annabel?" She asks.

"Yeah." I step away from Flack and walk towards Stella.

"Then let's go." Before I follow her outside, I look back at Flack and he's practically glaring at me. I then quickly follow Stella outside. As we take a left and start walking down the street, Stella begins to ask questions.

"What was going on between you and Flack?" She asks.

"Some had... happened yesterday and I... may or may have not overreacted at something and he wants an explanation." I try to be vague because hopefully being vague means she will get the hint I want her to leave it alone.

"Someone's being vague. Come on, girl to girl tell me what happened. I promise I won't tell." She finishes saying as she turns left into an outdoor café. We sit down at an outdoor table when a waiter comes to our table. We both order scrambled eggs and toast.

"Fine, I kissed Flack last night after we went out for drinks and after he told me he could get me a job, and I sort of been acting different towards him, and he wants to talk about why I did what I did." She widens her eyes ever so slightly. Our orders arrive and we go back to the conversation.

"Well, I'd want an explanation to, the least he deserves is an explanation why you did what he did."

"Yeah, but he was extremely angry. And he still probably is." I respond then start eating my eggs.

"Again, I would be too. Hell, you'd be lucky if I didn't shoot you with my gun."

"I don't know maybe for a minute I may need to just step away from him while I think about all of this.." We finish the rest of our meals in small talk and then when we're finished we part ways. I take a cab back to my place. After I climb the sets of stairs and stand outside my front door, I just get the feeling that somethings not right. I open the door cautiously and as I step in, I see that there was nobody in there. When I put my coat on the rack and turn around to shut the door, Flack is standing in the hall. I knew something felt weird!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him as I walk inside.

"I said we were going to be talking about this and damn it were going to talk about it." He slightly pushes me inside then walks in himself. He then almost slams the door closed.

"Now tell me, why have you been treating me differently, as if didn't want what happened last night?" Just listen to Stella's advice.

"I did what I thought was best."

"And you thought kissing me, then walking inside and leaving me alone outside with no answers was best? I'd hate to see the worst idea. Wait in fact, I did experience the worst which was that." I'm silent after that statement. He sighs and I can tell some of the anger has lifted from him as he takes a few steps towards me.

"You don't know I felt last night after you left me there, with nothing. I thought for hours I did something wrong, that you regretted what you did. I felt horrible. I just want to know why." I bow my head slightly as I feel tears coming in my eyes. Why does he have to be so god damn sweet right now.

"Honestly Flack, I can't answer that. I wish I could." I raise my head to look into his blue eyes and a tear slips down my cheek. His face softens when he looks at me.

"That wasn't suppose to make you cry."

"Don't worry about it." I tell him as I raise my right hand to wipe my eyes, but he catches it before he reaches my eye.

"I'm going to worry about, ok? So I'm not dropping this." He drags me into him with my hand. Once my face is pressed against his shoulder, more tears escape my eyes. He wraps his arms around me to hold me against him.

"It's ok, everything's worked out. We're good. Everything's fine." He tries his best to calm me down, which works slightly. He pulls me away from me only to rest his forehead against.

"I want to give this us a shot, see what happens. Please don't run away from me this time." As he pulls away, I kiss him except this time, not even a second passes before he kisses me back.

I pull away this, slower. I look him dead in the eye as I say "I'm not running away this time."

For the first time since last night, he smiles.

"Good." And then he leans down slightly to seal our lips together.

Yes, I finally made Flack and Annabel, but the road is long ahead of us, and hopefully you guys are excited.


	9. Chapter 9

The New York Detective That Complicated My Life

After he had kissed me, he left shortly after wards promising that he would see me again. He kissed me before he had left to go back to work. Which when you think about it, it's kind of sweet that he left work and came here just to talk to me. Now that he said it, I want to try us out and see what happens, see where it goes.

After about 10 minutes, I change into a t-shirt and shorts and decide to go for a jog outside while the weather's good. When I put on my running shoes, I grab my phone and stick it my pocket in case of emergencies. I just want to be ready, plus if something happens and I didn't take my phone and Flack somehow finds, I am a dead women.

I run outside my door and then lock it, then sprint down the stairs. When I hit outside, I instantly start running towards the right. It feels good to have your feet pounding the ground as each one hits the ground, the wind whipping around your face. It take me a good 5-10 minutes before I have to stop running. Guess it was a good that I was in track in high school and college.

I bend over to catch my breath, my hand pressed against my ribs. I'm in the middle of taking a breath in when I hear the sound of something hitting medal. I snap up and look behind me, but I don't see anything. I gotta stop being paranoid. As I turn back around, a man stands in front of me.

He has wild brown hair that looks like he doesn't own a comb and his matching brown beard looks the same way. I thought he was homeless but when I got a look at his clothes, they looked like they were freshly ironed and clean and his shoes were nit exactly thrift store material.

"Can I help you?" I ask him. When he speaks his voice is low and demanding.

"Don't scream, just follow me into that alley." I wonder why he's so aggressive. I look down at his hands to see he has a knife in his hands, with the blade pointed towards me. Shit, seriously? I nod but as I go towards the alley, he grabs me by my arm and practically throws me into the alley ahead of him. Then using his body, he pushed me against the brick wall with a hell of a lot of force. He then takes the blade of the knife and rests it up against the face.

"Think I'd let ya go bitch? I am nowhere near finished." He speaks again. Wait, I recognize the voice. That's the same man who grabbed me at knife point on the streets.

"Scream and I'll make the pain a lot worse." He whispers venomously as he starts to dig the knife blade into my cheek and pain hits me like a ton of bricks. I can't help but whimper slightly as he digs it into my cheek. That was a mistake because he takes me body and slams it into the brick wall.

"I said keep quiet." As a result of whimpering he takes his hand and puts it over my mouth as he the knife and makes a cut right above my elbow. Shit, I'm going to die. Out of instinct, I bite down on his hand as hard as I could, I did so until I tasted blood and that's when he yanks his hand away.

"Son of a bitch..." he mutters, I take this opportunity to raise my knee up as hard as I could and connect with his nuts. He grunts, and falls to the floor. I run out of the alley, despite the pain in my back and face. I bolt down the street until I spot an alley with a giant blue garbage can in it so I run behind the side of the can that's facing away from the street and sit up against it, which shoots pain up my back.

Great, wait am I going to do, I can't walk home and I'm stuck in this alley. Wait, I have my phone. I take my phone out of my pocket and hit the redial button, not caring who I ending up calling. They take a few seconds to answer.

"Stella Bonasera." Stella says in the a professional voice. Thank god...

"Stella, it's Annabel." I say, gritting my teeth because of the pain.

"Annabel, what's wrong? You ok?" She asks, voice quickly changing from professional to worried.

"He got me again, the guy that grabbed me at knife point."

"Woah, what happened?" She practically shouts over the phone.

"He threw me into and alley, and took out the knife..." I stop speaking because the pain is huge at this point.

"Ok, stop. You don't need to over exert yourself. You bleeding?"

"Yeah, from my face and my arm." Stella mutters under her breath.

"Where are you, I'm coming to get you."

"I'm down the street from my place. I'm hiding behind a giant blue garbage can in an alley down the street. I think the alley's by a fire hydrant."

"Ok, just stay tight and don't move. Just in case he wants to look for you before we get there, you have to stay silent. I will be right there." She hangs up quickly. With the pain in my arm, I can't even close the phone so I just let it rest in my hand. I put my head against the garbage bin, which adds more pain. I grit my teeth, knowing I can't scream. The blood begins to drip from my face onto my white shorts. It seems like hours pass before I hear the skidding of tires and a car door slamming closed.

"Annabel?" I hear Stella call out.

"Back here." I respond. She rushes over and seconds later she appears in front of me.

"Shit, he got you bad." She sits down in front of me and takes off her jacket. She hold it up to my face to stop the bleeding.

"I called Flack before I left, he'll be here in a few. What else hurts."

"My back from him slamming me against the brick wall a few times."

"Annabel, I know this is going to hurt but I need you to turn around so I can take a look at your back" Nodding my head slightly, I lift my back up off of the garbage bin carefully. Painfully, I turn around to where my back is now facing her.

"I'm going to lift up your shirt now. It most likely is going to be painful." I grit my teeth as she lifts up my shirt.

"Annabel, I hate to say this but your back is covered in bruises." She puts my shirt down and carefully helps me get back to my original position.

"I'm going to call an ambulance, stay right here I'll be back." She quickly gets up and rushes back towards the street. Shortly, I hear another car screeching to a halt and a slamming door.

"Where is she?" I hear Flack practically bark out.

"She's behind the garbage can. Pre warning, he got her pretty good." Flack doesn't even bother walking as he runs until he stops in front of me.

"Oh my god Annabel..." he crouches down in front of me and like Stella, he takes off his jacket except he holds his jacket up to my arm. "I can't believe this son of a bitch got you again."

I say through gritted teeth "Why are you soo angry?" It's normal for him to be angry, but this angry?

"Because this guy hurt you and I wasn't there to stop this." He puts more pressure onto my arm.

"I don't care what the hell you think or what you want, after you get out of the hospital. Your staying with me until this ass hole gets put in jail or killed. There's no way in fucking hell I'm leaving you alone after today." He takes the jacket off my arm and sets it down on the ground. He brings his hand up to my face and touches his fingers against where he had dug the knife in my face. I wince as his fingers linger over it. He takes his fingers away, which now are covered in blood. He leans forward slightly to lightly kiss my forehead.

"I'm ecstatic to see your ok though, you don't know how happy I am to see that your living." I go to open my mouth but I hear the sirens so I close my mouth.

"I have to go and see if anybody saw anything. After that, I promise I'll be at the hospital. Your tough Killer, you'll do ok." He gives me a sad smile before getting up and leaving. Shortly afterwards, Stella and Medic come over.

"Ms. Stevens, We would normally put you on a stretcher but because of the injuries on your back, we are just going to have you sit in the back."

"Ok." Stella and Medic help me up and I wince slightly as I am lifting my back up off the side of the garbage bin. I then am quickly shuffled into the back of the ambulance and driven to the hospital.

She got grabbed again! And as Flack said, he ain't happy :) but 'she's tough Killer she'll be fine' :D


End file.
